Amazin' Blazin' Raisins!
Amazin' Blazin' Raisins! is a two-part story that was published in Issue 46 of the Moshi Monsters Magazine. Story Part 1 "Daaahling," drawled Luvli, as she stretched out on her sunbed on Bleurgh Beach, "don't you just love a day in the sun?" Poppet looked up from her book she was reading, took a long slurp of her Bongo Colada and nodded her head. "If I was any more relaxed," she said, "I'd be asleep. Pass the sun cream, please..." But Luvli didn't get the chance. A sudden commotion at the other end of the beach stopped her in her tracks. A gang of Amazin' Blazin' Raisins had arrived and were playing catch with a coconut on the jetty. The coconut was on fire and the jetty itself was starting to smoke! The other holidaymakers on the beach were starting to look worried. "Oh no!" said Poppet. "Those guys are nothing but trouble. It's not their fault, I guess, but they burn up everything they touch! If only Buster were here, he'd know what to do." There was the rumble of an engine and the toot of a horn. It was Buster Bumblechops in his Bumble Buggy! "Whoa!" said Poppet, her mouth hanging open. "How did you get here so fast?" "I knew Shoney and his pals were on their way," he explained. "It's the Amazin' Blazin' Raisins' annual holiday, and I got word they were planning to visit Monstro City. One at a time, they're not so tricky, but with so many arriving at once, I thought I'd better be ready." "Well hurry up, dahling," said Luvli. "The palm trees are starting to smoulder." "Great Snufflepeeps! Yes, indeed!" said Buster. He pulled a walkie-talkie from his pocket and barked a few quick instructions into the microphone. "What are you doing?" asked Poppet. "Calling in air support," explained Buster, smiling. "Get in the Bumble Buggy, and watch..." Suddenly, the sky was filled with Moshlings! A cloud of Tiddlycopters flew overhead,with a Pluff hanging beneath each one, holding a big bucket of water. As they hovered in position over the Raisins, the Pluffs parachuted down and tipped water all over the fiery jetty. The Raisins spluttered and hissed as their flames were put out. They made a run for it up the beach, but Buster and the Tiddlycopters were ready. The followed the Raisins, dropping more firefighting Pluffs to steer them this way and that, as buster gave chase in the Bumble Buggy. "You're rounding them up, aren't you, you clever thing!" said Luvli. "Where are we headed?" "You'll see," said Buster. Part 2 They chased the Raisins past the Candy Caves and the swampy gardens of Goosebump Manor, all the way to the start of Main Street. "Tiddlycopters! Dive!" shouted Buster into his walkie-talkie, and wave after wave of Moshlings swooped down from the sky, rounding up the Raisins and blocking the end of Main Street until they turned tail and ran off towards The Port. "Oh no!" said Poppet. "It looks like nothing can stop them!" "Nothing to worry about, Poppet," smiled Buster, turning he Bumble Buggy around. "I've got them right where I want them." The Tiddlycopters swerved left and right, rounding up the Raisins whenever they got too close to a building and steering them back into the centre of the road. Buster drove behind carefully, blocking the way back to the rest of the city. They raced across the bridge by Stashley Snoozer's sentry box, leaving a small party of Pluffs behind to put out the small fire on the roof, and arrived at The Port. "The streets are too narrow," Luvli pointed out. "You won't be able to keep those hot-headed little rascals away from the buildings." "Oh, we're not going anywhere near the street," said Buster. "Look..." He pointed to the shallows where Octo made her home, and what a sight they saw! A team of Roarkers had been hard at work overnight, turning Octo's quiet corner of The Port into a spectacular water park, with slides galore, and showers and inflatables, and a huge hot tub! It was the hot tub the Tiddlycopters were headed for, pushing the visitors along the road before theme. As the Amazin' Blazin' Raisins were chased into the water, they heated it up wonderfully! What's more, once they were in the tub, their flames stayed under control! It was the perfect place for them to play without doing any damage, and the perfect place for everyone else to relax and have fun, too! "Buster, this is incredible! It might e your best idea ever!" said Poppet, diving in to join the fun. "Oh yes," agreed Buster, playfully. "You might say I'm really 'raisin' the bar!" Category:Stories